El plan de cupido
by Parisatis
Summary: Una chica tímida no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos… que hacer? Siempre hay alguien que puede ayudarte… o cree poder hacerlo xDD. NaruHina, SasuSaku...


Hola po tantas lunas! xDDD…. Seeehhh me estanque en el otro fic…..( Un amor por accidente) pero…..como estuve de viaje y tuve bastantes horas para pensar ( y cuando digo bastantes… son bastantes u.ú) así que invente unas cuantas ideas para fics…y aquí esta una de ellas xDD… es mi primer fic de Naruto así que espero salga bien n.n

DISCLAIMER: Nada de Naruto, ni los personajes ni la idea, me pertenecen… (Mala suerte u.ú) es todo de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei xDD

SUMMARY: Una chica tímida no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos… que hacer? Siempre hay alguien que puede ayudarte… o cree poder hacerlo xDD

**El Plan de Cupido **_ by Misatito_

Prólogo:

¿¿Cuantas veces había intentado decirle lo que sentía?... a estas alturas ya había perdido la cuenta, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Las fuerzas la abandonaban y un tono carmín invadía sus mejillas blancas. ¿Por qué? Cobardía, timidez, miedo a la respuesta… no lo sabía, pero, de lo que estaba muy segura era, de que se sentía y actuaba como una idiota cada vez que él estaba cerca.

_Él_. Ese chico era la única fuente de todos sus problemas, pero a la vez la fuente de sus fortalezas…pero más que nada de sus problemas xDD. Ok, no le echemos toda la culpa al pobre chico… el no ha hecho nada…nada además de ser demasiado sexy… ejem ejem…bueno volviendo a nuestra amiga…

A pesar de lo cobarde que Hinata podía ser, sentía que tan sólo con estar cerca de Naruto , podría mover montañas si así lo necesitara, podía realizar todo en un parpadeo. Todo menos confesarle sus sentimientos, por supuesto u.ú.

De esto se había dado cuenta su amiga Sakura, quien, estos momentos mientras yo, la "gran-y-espectacular-narradora" les cuento todo esto, u.ú, esta tratando de convencerla de realizar el plan que tiene en mente…

¡Vamos Hinata! – insistía ya por décima quinta vez la peli-rosada (hasta a mi, la narradora, esta hartando esta niñita…. ¿¿Como alguien puede hablar tanto? O.ó)

No estoy segura Sakura-san - dijo tímidamente Hinata, quien, desde un principio, pensó que el plan de Sakura era demasiado arriesgado. Aún así escuchó a su amiga sin interrumpirla, y se auo repetía una y otra vez que Sakura sólo lo hacia por que era su amiga...

¡Pero Hinata!... ¿Qué puedes perder con esto? – y antes de que la niña tímida, Hinata creo que es su nombre, pudiera contestar algo, ahí estaba nuevamente la boconcita hablando, sin siquiera darle tiempo a la pobre Hinata para decirle todo lo que estaba en juego si su plan no funcionaba, así que continuó hablando – Además, podría ser un gran alivio para ti confesarle lo que sientes hace tanto tiempo. (–ok…la boconcita puede hablar mucho, pero cuando tiene razón, tiene razón.)

Lo sé, pero no estoy segura Sakura, pero muchas gracias de todas formas – le dijo, (ya sabía yo que esta niña no tenia muchas agallas u.ú) dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Confía en mi, amiga –dijo Sakura (claro como si fuera tan fácil o.ó!) está vez más seria – se lo que se siente esa inseguridad, pero ten fe… - y luego volviendo a su tono jovial y alegre de siempre, agregó- además… mi plan es IN-FA-LI-BLE!

Hinata se veía un poco complicada, se notaba que estaba teniendo una pelea consigo misma…luego de unos minutos de silencio dijo, en un tono que me mezclaba decisión e inseguridad al mismo tiempo – Se que me voy a arrepentir por esto- y luego de una nueva pausa agregó con más firmeza que nunca, y sin una gota de indecisión – Está bien….lo haré!

Genial!- dijo la boco…. Sakura… haciendo un baile un tanto extraño INNER SAKURA: SIII! Lo sabía! Yo la gran y genial Sakura lo he conseguido ò.ó! y luego de terminar su "baile de la victoria" agregó – entonces… comenzaremos mañana con el plan " CONQUISTANDO A NARUTO"!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

si lo sé…es cortísimo… pero esto es solo el prologo…..prometo que el próximo capítulo v a ser más largo que esté. Esto es solo el inicio…. Así que no me reten si ta muy fome TT….esto se suponía que tenía que ser un Wanshú ( One shot)….pero tampoco quiero que se alargue mucho... no va a tener más de 3 capítulos (incluyendo el prologo) …he tenido malas experiencias con fics muy largos xDDDDD esop….

Quiero reviews! xDDD (no quiero casi nada…) bye n.n!

Misatito


End file.
